


【骸纲】宠物驯养日志

by yhyak456



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 家庭教师 污泥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhyak456/pseuds/yhyak456
Summary: *污泥*OOC*本子情节，木有逻辑*雷，不喜点X





	【骸纲】宠物驯养日志

X月X日  
他一直想养一只小宠物。  
在路边看到一只有着漂亮褐色眼睛的小兔子时，他就决定带它回家。  
似乎因为是野生的，它反抗得很激烈，但对他来说完全不是问题。  
轻而易举制服，抱在怀里带走。  
回家后，先把它原本累赘的装饰去除，再为它换上新的衣服。没错，小动物当然只能穿宠物服装——可爱的小披风和一个粉红色小领结。那双清透的眼眸中藏不住畏惧，同时却闪烁着倔强执拗的光辉。  
可爱！  
他轻柔地抚过小兔子的脸颊，触感光滑柔腻，那惊恐的小眼神令他忍不住摸了又摸。当然，为防这只可爱的小宠物做出什么伤害自己的行为，他不得不用胶布封住它的嘴，并将它的前肢捆好。  
这也是没办法的事，他遇到这只小兔子只是生活中一点美妙的偶然，带回来更是临时起意。如今家里缺少太多驯服它的工具，看来得准备起来了。  
吚吚呜呜的叫声作为背景乐，他将小兔子压在床上，全身摸了个遍。它的皮毛光滑柔顺，每一个趾瓣都圆润饱满，生殖器干干净净。那粉嫩嫩的小东西只需随手揉几下就能迅速充血挺立，前端羞涩地冒出一点头。  
不错，是个健康且敏感的小家伙。他抑制不住自己的满心的喜爱，俯身亲吻那急促翕动的鼻翼，竟惹得它不住颤抖:“好孩子。”  
他思考了一下觉得自己不太喜欢毛发浓重的宠物，便走进浴室拿出一把剃须刀将它下体稀疏的阴毛刮了个干净，在此过程中他的兔子一直都在颤抖，大颗大颗的眼泪从它眼里溢出，在那张小脸上肆意横流。  
他收起刀，满意的微笑：“不必害怕。”他可爱的小宝贝。  
拉开小兔子的下肢，推到能够露出肛门的角度，再把两条后腿向两边打开，掩藏在沟壑间的小小穴口正紧张地一张一缩。  
“真小。”他用手指在褶皱处戳刺试探，较其他部位颜色稍稍深一些的穴口绷得紧紧的，极力抗拒着手指的入侵。这种发自内心的畏惧所带来的软弱抵抗也正是它的可爱之处，他不仅不在意，反而有点享受。  
但对他接下来要做的事，它的不合作就显得有些碍事了。不过他并不想弄坏自己的小宠物，于是拿出一些他原本打算用在别处的药，在几个关键部位进行肌注，接下来等着药效发挥便好。  
针尖刺入的时候小兔子爆发出接连不断的惊喘和哀鸣，呜咽着不住挣扎，惊恐的眼里再次充满泪水，直到十几分钟之后原本绷紧如弓的身体才渐渐瘫软下来，澄澈的蜜色眼瞳微微扩散，茫然的目光落在某处，对于周遭一切再也没有了反应。  
哦，傻兔子，他怎么会害它呢。对你好还来不及。  
他俯下身轻啄小兔子的侧脸，它却没有什么反应。用药就这点不好，发挥效用之前有个缓冲期。他不以为意，舌尖转而顺着脸颊探进它的耳朵，轻快灵巧地敲打舔舐，弄得耳廓内外湿哒哒一片。小兔子虽还是那幅木呆呆的模样，但白皙的肤色明显泛起潮红，呼吸也比刚才急促些，分明已经开始动情。  
他将舌头伸进小兔子的耳孔，模拟着抽插的动作在对方耳朵里钻动，肌肤碰触的地方传来激烈的颤抖，他盯着涕泪交织的烫热脸蛋几秒，更用力的舔吮起来。  
双手游移到小兔子的胸口肆意抚摸。它太瘦，胸部干瘪平坦，不过触感很好，又软又滑，他可以尽情地捏起揉搓。兔子在他掌下随着触碰不住战栗，绵软无力的挣动相当惹人躁动，一声又一声呜咽般的气音似求饶又似哀鸣，落入他耳朵里是是那么动听。  
他的目标从耳朵转移到乳头上，嘴唇含住那块敏感的肌肤猛吸，舌头缠绕拨弄乳尖。小兔子的身体越来越热，仿佛皮肤底下积蓄着火种，他半抬起头，痴迷于它红透的脸颊和充盈着泪水的眼睛，额前的褐发被汗水打湿却掩不住那张狼狈的脸，发自内心的笑出声。如此美丽。  
舌面重重压过勃起挺立的乳头，牙齿咬住往外拉扯再重重吮吸，把一边的乳头弄得又红又肿，另一边却放着不管。他能感受到小动物的汗毛全部站起，身体却无力地软瘫着，承受一波波激烈的快感。  
他挤进不知何时紧紧闭合的双腿之间，膝盖顶上小兔子光秃粉嫩的性器，引来它的一阵颤栗。他的手顺着身体的线条一路向下，抚摸揉捏这具即将归属于他的肉体，最后落在肿胀挺立的小肉棒上。  
“你的尾巴真可爱，摸这里会让你很舒服的。”不得不承认，他的呼吸也逐渐变得粗重，但他不想在宠物面前失了身为主人的体面，只好舔舔嘴唇迫使自己沉住气。  
小兔子拼命摇着头，眼泪大颗大颗滴落妄图博得他的心软，可惜适得其反。药物的效果出人意料的好，他的每一次碰触都会加剧小动物的情欲，它的胯下肉眼可见地愈发泥泞不堪。他对此很满意，奖赏地握住灼热的性器慢慢地摩挲撸动起来。  
小兔子眼睛睁得老大，胸口剧烈起伏，性器顶端的小口不断吐出透明的液体，它想躲，几次尝试摆动臀部改变方向，然而它早就在药物影响下毫无反抗之力。  
他的抚摸很有耐心，软硬皆施，从上到下，龟头到柱身再到精囊，每一处都充分照顾到，甚至会阴也按揉了几下，最后他停下来，观察它的反应。  
它的脸蛋很红，全身烫热，眼泪挂在睫毛上，眼睛红红，泪眼迷蒙地看着他，清纯中透着一股艳色。  
“虽然很想听到你可爱的呻吟，不过现在还没到时候。”他固然打算慢慢驯养宠物，这时却已经耐心告罄。他对自己向来自信，这样的半途而废令他有些羞恼，打算给予对方一点惩罚，恶劣地剥开龟头上面的皮，玩弄着敏感的顶端，时不时还在铃口处稍稍用力揉按抠弄。谁让这只小宠物不分时间的卖萌，太可耻了！  
“呜——呜——”身体弹动了一下，小兔子软了下去，像是化成了一滩水，脸上呈现出一种空茫而不知所措的表情。  
他感到自己的指尖突然变得湿乎乎的，低头一看，翕张的铃口正汩汩流出白浊的液体。他把指尖的东西挑起一点展示给液体的主人欣赏。“看，你的‘乳汁’。我很高兴你拥有了雌性的基本素质，但是……”还远远不够。  
将精液抹在它脸上，他的视线滑向光溜溜的下身，将它的两条腿抬起压向两边，风光便一览无余。  
手指滑入臀缝在穴口画圈，这里已经在药物的作用下变得滑腻，不过要想能够舒服的进入，还需要适当的扩张。他拿来润滑剂挤了满满一管进去，不顾兔子慌张的眼神和抗拒的神态，直接将手指插进入紧窄的后穴。他的动作算不上粗暴，但也远远够不上温柔，直截了当突入进去，来回抽插搅动，黏黏糊糊的液体在里面发出咕啾咕啾的水声，没几下又往更深处探索。  
在润滑剂和药物的双重帮助下，小穴轻易接受了手指的入侵，一根，两根，三根，手指不停地朝着不同地方戳刺像是寻找着什么。  
直到四根手指可以在肉穴里活动，带着清晰的水声，撑开时可以看到鲜红的肉壁和晶亮的液体混合物，他的手指不知道撞到哪里，肠道猛地一缩，紧跟着它的腰塌了下去。  
他笑了一下，“找到了。”  
顶住敏感点的软肉或戳刺或转动，小兔子摇着头，模模糊糊的呼喊从胶纸里透出，泪水噼里啪啦直往下掉。若非它被封住嘴巴，恐怕此时早已不停哭求起来，但就现在这幅被玩弄得汁水四溢的样子，着实让他不想继续忍耐了。  
他抽出手指，上面满是粘稠的液体，将其随意抹在小兔子胸口，狠狠拧了一下又红又硬的乳头。被疼痛一激，原本就在手指抽插后穴时再次翘起的小肉棒摇晃着，一股股往外吐着淫液，把下身搞得一塌糊涂，连身下的小披风也难以幸免于难。  
他掏出早已涨得发痛的阴茎，随手套弄两下后在穴口来回磨揉，然后直接插入毫无防备的后穴。润滑液噗啾噗啾地被挤出来，顺着接合处把满是黏糊液体的臀肉再添一层黏物，有些稀稀拉拉从他的柱身上缓慢滴落，在床单上汇成一小滩湿印。  
他没有一口气整根破入，而是一点点撑开肉壁，缓缓推进，让这只小动物更深刻的感受主人的阴茎。  
小兔子的眼睛瞪得大大的，里面什么也没有，空空洞洞，好像已经完全被夺走了思维。  
不过，这样的表情足以激起他的狂热，拍了拍对方的臀部，感觉到湿热的肠道缩得更紧，像是在尝试着挤压推拒他的进入。他握着自己的阴茎，一点点下压，不容拒绝地挺进它身体的更深处。  
它似乎被顶得失了神，他拍拍它的脸蛋，好让它清醒一些，他可不喜欢不专心应对主人的小动物。  
小兔子胸口剧烈起伏，鼻翼翕动，像是在努力适应从未感受过的奇怪感觉。不过他给的缓冲时间时间短暂，当他调整好自己的姿势以便更好地使力后，下身便顶动得越发用力了。  
“呜——呜呜——”小兔子高高仰起头，整个身躯都被顶得前后耸动，眼里的泪水就没有停止过，混着汗水一起溅落各处。  
兔子湿热的肠道不断地按摩着他的阴茎，就像里面有着密密匝匝的小嘴层层吮吸舔吻，原本不太适应他的尺寸而稍显紧绷的肌肉随着抽插越来越绵软越来越驯服，在他抽出的时候绞紧，深入时放松，讨好又谄媚，令他的心情更加高涨。  
他埋下头绷紧了腿，借由阴茎狂烈鞭笞身下的肉体，啪啪啪的拍击声响成一片，穴口泛起浓白的泡沫，嫩白的臀肉被他的胯骨击打得发红，而小兔子，已经在猛肏紧干下彻底失去了思维能力，无力地仰着头，两眼翻白，口水从胶带的边缘溢出，拉出一条细细的银丝。  
性器反复的撞弄着前列腺，感觉到它的肉穴一阵阵不规律的收缩，双腿、胸腹不自觉地痉挛，他的动作更加狂猛，把它的腰都掐出了青紫的痕迹。  
小兔子猛然挣动了一下，整个身体的肌肉猛然硬直，脚趾紧紧蜷在一起，正欣赏着它的痴态的他感到一股水流喷到了自己的龟头上，一时不防差点射了出来。  
他有点气恼，也不顾身下的小动物已经软的像一滩烂泥，捏住它的臀肉压着它继续干，又抽插了一会，在几记凶狠的顶弄后把滚滚浓精射到它的肉穴内。  
他抽出来时那个才讨好他的后穴竟形成了一个闭不拢的圈，过了好一会儿浓郁的精液才随着肌肉的逐渐复苏，一股一股地被吐了出来。  
“很不错的体验对不对？以后就好好相处吧。”  
他心情极好地拍了拍还没撕下胶布的兔子圆滚滚的脸颊，如是说。  
然而目光涣散的它似乎并没有把他的话听进去。  
它已经什么都听不见了。  
不过，从它那双漂亮的眼睛里，他看到了极乐。

X月X日  
他觉得昨天已经让小兔子充分感受到了身为主人的掌控权，今天也依然进行这一项目。  
出去成人用品店买来了一些道具，更多有趣的产品他将在网上订购。  
想到这些小玩具都可以一一用到可爱的小动物身上，他们将度过很多个美好的一天，他的心情就十分美丽。  
今天，他没有再给小兔子的嘴巴贴上胶纸，而是给它嘴里塞上了口塞球，这样既可以堵上嘴以免它伤到自己，又可以避免产生过大噪音，还能让它的脸部皮肤不受损伤。他可是非常疼爱它的，不希望它受到额外的损伤。  
小兔子挣扎着呜咽，口水从镂空的球体中淌出来，弄湿了整个下颌。扳过那张惊惶失措的小脸，细细舔过嘴角溢出的口水，拉着它在床上玩了一会，就把它拖进了浴室，在那里他已经准备好了清洗用具。  
不管怎么说，小动物的清洁卫生要做好，才能保持健康。  
把它摆成跪趴的姿势，由于双手被捆缚着，它只能以肘支地。今天的它比昨天驯服太多，睁着一双湿漉漉的大眼睛看着他，显得格外柔软。  
他上下打量了一下自己的杰作，后穴被操的发红充血，大腿上满是斑驳精斑，腰臀上处处青紫淤痕，白嫩的乳肉上道道红印，奶头肿得足有原来两倍大，一副被疼爱过度的模样。  
他忍不住摸了摸小兔子的头发，拿过花洒将它全身淋湿，接着用沐浴露把身体清洗一遍，最后是小动物的性器和后穴。  
手指毫不客气地插入红肿的肉穴之中，小兔子抖了一下，垂下了头，身体却不敢动弹。  
两根手指微微撑开肛口，导出之前内射进去的精液，又仔细抠弄了一番，丝毫不管手下的肉体越来越颤抖，直到感觉差不多他才收手。  
“好了，接下来还要继续清理。”他说着，将一截软管塞进它红肿嘟起的后穴。它一个激灵，猛力挣扎起来，却被他一把按住，“别动。”  
小兔子扭过头，哀怨的看着他，眼里积蓄起泪水，却停下了动作勉力忍耐。  
“放心，水温刚好，不会伤到你，水流也很慢，别怕。”他说完又摇摇头，似乎对于自己和动物对话有点感到尴尬。  
小兔子呜呜叫着，盯着自己的肚子，十分紧张。  
“放松。”他松开一只手，慢慢抚弄它的性器。  
小兔子呼吸渐渐急促，嘴角的口水直流，呻吟被堵在嘴里。水流冲刷着敏感的肉壁，前方的小肉棒却在前后双重刺激下迅速勃起，淫水小股小股地往外冒。  
他着迷地看着随着鼓起的腹部而不断发抖的白皙身躯，加大了水流。  
“呜呜——呜呜呜！”小兔子陡然撑起身体，哭喊着乱扭，屁眼根本夹不住那截软管，却被他在臀部狠狠拍了一下，白嫩的臀瓣顿时浮现一个红红的掌印，随着大颗滴落的眼泪，软管再次深入它的身体，继续着灌入工作。  
终于，在他感到差不多的时候，拔出了软管，却没有让小兔子马上排出，而是拿出一个肛塞堵住了肛门。  
他抱着小兔子坐到椅子上，笑着欣赏那副困扰羞耻交缠的可爱模样，一边戏谑地捏了把乱翘冒水的小东西。大约是情绪极度紧张，身体的敏感度大幅度提升，竟然达到了昨天那种用了药之后差不多的效果，他的每一次触碰都让它颤抖不已。  
随着时间的推移，小兔子又开始挣扎，表情复杂至极，像是再也无法忍受腹痛和他所带来的奇异快感的折磨。  
他目光灼灼地盯着那高高凸起的腹部，笑了笑，大发慈悲地说：“可以了。”  
拔下肛塞坐到马桶上，肚子里的液体立刻争先恐后地涌出，骤然地放松几乎夺走小兔子所有的力气。液体冲击马桶的水声，以及失禁的羞耻刺激得它痛哭流涕。但这幅悲惨的模样反倒让他的施虐心更甚，拖着它回到淋浴前再次冲洗，反复几次后，摁着它再次侵入松软的肉穴中。

X月X日  
他拿下了小兔子的口塞，对它说：“今天让你学习一项新技能，试着来取悦主人吧。”  
他取来一副扩口器，直接塞进它暂时还合不拢的嘴巴里，这下彻底合不上了。满意地把阴茎插进去，让它为自己口交。  
他的尺寸有点超乎常人，一进入就将它嘴撑得满满当当，舌头都几乎无法转动。动作也谈不上温柔，龟头直直地顶到咽喉，它眼眶红红，眼泪鼻水肆意横流，呕吐反射被堵在嘴里，只有一些口水从嘴角漏出。  
小兔子不适地摇着头，试图摆脱这一切。  
“乖点。”毫无慈悲心的按住它的脑袋，边说边加快了操弄的速度，摩擦的频率逐渐升高，青筋暴起的肉柱表面磨得它嘴唇殷红似乎随时都能滴出血来。高速抽插一会，粗大的阴茎猛地整根捅进温热的肉腔内，将腥咸的液体尽数灌入它的食道。确定已经尽数吞下，他才放开它，取下扩口器。  
小兔子的嘴巴兀自大张着，几缕白液从嘴角淌下，双眼发直，浑身大汗，哆嗦着软在地上。  
“我相信你已经学会了，现在你知道要怎么做了吧？”  
拉起迷迷瞪瞪的小兔子，压下头贴近自己的裆部，刚射过的性器软垂在那儿，距离它的鼻尖不超过两厘米，湿热的呼吸全打在上面。他的手捉着它的脖子，微微挺腰，阴茎在鼻尖前晃动，催促着它快点行动起来。  
小兔子颤颤巍巍抬起手，捧起对方的性器，一时不知所措。  
他稍等几分钟，有些不耐烦，抓着自己的阴茎拍了拍它的脸蛋：“舔。”  
在他的注视下，小兔子顺从地张开嘴，伸出舌头，在龟头上轻轻一舔，上面残留的液体让它皱了皱眉，舌尖小心翼翼地将肉棒从上至下整根舔舐过后，才慢吞吞地将半勃的肉柱含进嘴里。  
它的动作单调，完全不知道怎么收缩口腔，也不怎么会收起牙齿，舌头更喜欢胡乱动作，但就是这么糟糕的技术，却让他心里升腾起狂热的欲望，很快就再次勃起。  
阴茎狂野的律动，把那张小嘴当成另一个小穴，次次都顶到最深的地方，肏到它连呼吸都困难，脸色因窒息而涨得通红。他却被紧缩的咽部吸得爽翻，更用力的压着它的头，埋头苦干直至高潮来临，抵着小兔子的咽喉，第二次将所有精液射了进去。  
尽管努力吞咽，仍旧有大量精液漏出，小兔子眼睛发红，眼里有含不住的泪水，小模样可怜至极。  
他摸了摸它柔软的毛发，对它的成绩做出了评判：“我想你已经学会了，以后每天都要练习。”

X月X日  
小兔子试着在他睡觉的时候逃走，作为惩罚，他给它穿上了拘束衣，并将它吊了起来。说是拘束服，实际上它的周身大部分肌肤还是裸露在外，只在某些部分用系带捆缚。  
双腿大开的姿势很显然让它非常不适，一再地试图并拢双腿，但注定是徒劳。  
他先给它灌了一大杯烈性春药，接着将一些“好东西”分别涂到它的乳首、阴茎和后穴。  
谁让这只兔子胆敢无视主人的权威，这次必然要让它好好吃点苦头。  
似乎是对自己的命运有所预见，它拼命挣扎，让他颇费了一番工夫，才将连着电线的乳夹夹上，随即他恐吓了几句，毫不留情地撑开它的肛口把一根一指宽的金属棍插进肠道，最后他捏起那个因恐惧而萎缩着的小肉棒，轻轻撸动几下，在药物的刺激下根本不由主人控制地肿胀起来，细长的金属棒直直地捅进尿道，它立刻惊恐又痛苦的哭喊出声。  
“对了。”他拿出口塞给它套上，还是得防备着它伤到自己。  
药效发挥很快，他一边欣赏小兔子的喘息扭动一边把电线一一连接到放在一边的仪器上。  
“呜呜呜呜——”随着电源开关的按下，仿佛一条濒死的鱼，它疯狂挣扎着，电流在它身体内窜动，刺激每一寸神经，疼痛过后又是难以言喻的酥麻剧烈的流动着，小小的肉棒很快硬起，和后穴一起不停地流着水。  
小兔子浑身颤抖，两眼翻白，口水流得到处都是，它含含糊糊的求饶，被电流牵引着双腿大张屁股高撅，下身全是失禁的尿液和肠液，顺着腿根往下淌，最后落到地面成为一滩污浊的水。而它很快达到高潮，小肉棒喷出一股股浓精。  
他看着这一幕，呼吸不由变得粗重。  
不过，他可没打算轻易就放过这只不听话的小兔子，调整了电击器的运行频率，每隔一段时间就会开启一次，接着便离开了房间。  
他回来的很快，不过小兔子已经像是失了魂一样无力地吊挂着，身体一阵一阵地抽搐，肛门电极从肛口滑出落在了地上的水洼里，尿道电极棒也冒出一大截，处于很快就会滑出的程度。他关闭了电击器，上前取下对方身上的各类道具，小兔子浅色的乳头和乳晕被电流折磨得胀大红肿，粉嫩的小肉棒涨成紫红，马眼翕张着无法合拢断断续续地淌着残精淫液。  
他把小兔子放下，抱在怀里，拍拍它的脸使它清醒一点。“只要你乖乖的，就不会再被罚。”  
小兔子缩在他的怀里瑟瑟发抖，一副惊吓过度的模样。

不过在那之后，小兔子跟他亲近起来，甚至主动舔舐他的阴茎讨好他，更需要他亲手喂食才肯吃饭。  
他们每一天都过的很愉快，他们之间的关系不断加深，似乎身心正在合二为一。  
然而，不知道为什么他总觉得有一片阴云笼罩在心头。

X年X月  
有人在敲门，他本打算不理，但门外的人很有耐心，他只好推开小兔子，草草拉上裤链去开门。  
“谁啊？”  
门外是两个打扮古怪的男人，高瘦的身材套在宽大的斗篷里，头上戴着高高的礼帽，他们的视线在房内一扫，接着冷漠的宣判：“六道骸，你被逮捕了。”  
他——六道骸哼笑一声就要动手，但来者的动作更快，数条锁链陡然出现将他所有退路都封锁，随着一声脆响，他的双手被一副手铐铐住。  
他回望一眼呆呆看着这边的小兔子，笑了一下，一时失利没什么，他很快就会回来，继续和他的兔子一起生活。  
它是他的。  
永远。

作者菌的话：写到后面魔力告罄，越写越糟糕，但无力修改了-_-||不过本来就是一篇污泥，充满了各种妄念。爱，不存在的，只存在六道骸变态扭曲的占有欲。咳咳，我又让阿骸充当这个不光彩的角色了，抱歉抱歉，非常的OOC  
关于结局，其实一开始还想过恶堕，但那太过分了，还是让阿骸进局子吧~


End file.
